Imagination
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: It was all an imagination of a little girl. YouTube. Minecraft. Everything. All just a simple figment of imagination.


**A/N: Hey peoplez! Me here giving you another one shot, this is unlike my others. It's very depressing and has a deep meaning to it.**

**_Imagination_**

There was once a girl. I might tell you her name later; she was a lonely little girl at the age of ten. But this was years ago. She did not have any friends but had a big imagination.

One day, a police man called her household and she answered. The man had told her that the girls parents had died on impact in a car crash.

She simply said, "Okay" and hung up.

You may be wondering how this girl lived on her own. Well, she had stolen the money her parents had stashed in the attic and house, using it for her own needs.

She continued to not befriend anyone.

Soon her imagination got the best of her. She made an imaginary game called "Minecraft".

It was a game where everything was made of blocks, and you would use your own imagination to make anything you desired.

There would be people who made commentary short films of the game.

Once, her mother had taught her sewing, so using her advantages to her best, she made her first doll and "YouTuber" as she called it.

The dolls name was Stampylongnose.

He was a orange and white tabby cat with emerald green eyes. He showed the girls' creative and imaginary side. The character would also have a interest in eating cake.

She was happy with her creation.

Deciding that Stampy would be lonely, the child made another doll and named him L for Lee.

Lee would be a brown bear with cyan blue eyes, yellow overalls, blue backpack and always wore Diamond Leggings and Boots. Lee would be Stampy's loyal helper and body guard.

One day, the girl decided she would take a walk out in the park, as she approached she saw a new playground had been installed. Being the ten-year-old she was, she played.

Having more fun than ever experienced, a new doll was created.

She decided to do a doll that was silly and fun at the same time.

The dolls' name was iBallisticSquid.

He was a squid how had his eyes on the sides of his head and always wore a red party hat to represent his personality.

The girl made it so that Squid and Stampy doll were both best friends and played the game, Minecraft together with each other.

The next day, being bored she took a short walk in the woods. Along the way, the child found a red rose. Seeing the beauty in nature it lead to another creation.

_Her _name was Amy Lee33.

Amy was mermaid girl with pretty pink hair and had a love for trees and nature. Being the imaginative girl she was, she made it so Amy had girly catchphrases such as, "Loves it!" or, "Prettyful".

Two weeks later came a day where the ten year old took another walk into the park and played in the sand box for a little while.

Then came the three boys.

The big boys threatened to take away the childs' dolls. But she begged to differ.

Punching and kicking the bullies, it leads to yet _another _doll.

Her name was SalemsLady. She was a human girl with marine blue eyes and jet black hair, also she was Amy's sister in law.

Salem showed her courage and strength.

Being satisfied, she took another while to make a new doll.

This doll was made while she thought up of "mods". A new way to enhance Minecraft.

But she needed people who could showcase these mods, so then came another.

His name was DanTDM. TDM standing for TheDiamondMinecart.

Dan was a human boy who wore goggles to express his nature now intelligence; he worked at a lab with his villager friends, Dr. Trayaurus and skeleton dog, Grim.

He was also the only one of her dolls who was married.

The lucky lady was a girl named Jemma, who was blonde who wore a flower on her head to show her generosity.

Moving on was a character named SkyDoesMinecraft who was made randomly after Dan, Sky always wore sun glasses and a amulet made of gold, or butter as her imagination states, and a purple gem in the middle.

As mentioned, Sky had a tendency to call gold, "butter". Sky also screamed a lot and swore.

Yes I know, the girl had a wild imagination.

Soon, people began to notice her lack of friends and her dolls and asked the hospital for help. The girl was taken to a mental institution.

About three years later, the girl passed away.

Oh, remember that I said I would reveal the girls' name at the end of the lecture?

Her name was Annette. People called her Netty.

**A/N: This popped in my head about a month ago. Random.**


End file.
